Ave, Agnus Dei
by Yu-tan
Summary: The bonds between fighter and sacrifice, mother and child, brother and brother will tested as trust and betrayal undermine Loveless' fragile world. Ritsuka has begun to unearth the truth behind his past, as well as who he can, and can't trust.
1. Chapter 1

_"We do not choose our paths because of the sins we carry, but rather we are burdened with the sins of the paths we chose."_

_-AT_

Prologue

"The data that was stolen. Specifically, what did it concern?"

"The Aoyagi seat. Highly classified."

"How sensitive?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what that information could do if it came out."

"But should I care?"

"This could affect your seat too!"

"Could it? I wasn't aware the incapacitated still held seats in the Septimal Moon."

"Well, you don't have an heir and we can't risk having anymore empty seats."

"I don't? Maybe I do..."

"No way! That's ridiculous, it doesn't work that way, stupid Ritsu!"

"We shall see, Princess."

Chapter 1

The hospital smelled like disinfectant, and the white tiles reflected harshly into his eyes. His parents were brought into a hospital much like this one, laid out beside each other on bloody gurneys. He doesn't remember much besides being insulted by a tall man, who took his hand shortly thereafter, and then took everything else.

'Funny how things always seem to loop right back to the beginning,' Soubi thought as he entered the small ward, trying to disguise his hesitation.

"You're scared," a calm voice called out from behind the pale hospital curtain, like the disembodied voice of god. Or the devil.

"I doubt that," Soubi replied, brushing back the long plastic. His former teacher sat in the hospital bed, propped up against the pillows. He looked rather imperial, sitting there in that grey kimono. A blind emperor, dictating to the invisible masses.

Ritsu sighed, inclining his head towards the other's voice. "There shouldn't be pretenses between teacher and student-"

"You aren't my teacher anymore," Soubi said curtly, pulling a chair up, relishing the screech of metal legs against the floor. He hoped it left ugly black marks the other will never see. Ritsu showed no reaction, merely arranging himself more comfortably.

"That's what you think," he said with a wry smile. "How have you been doing with the younger Aoyagi? Is he treating you right?"

"It's none of your business, just get to the point, Ritsu," Soubi said with a tinge of impatience. This man made him uneasy, and he wouldn't have come to the hospital at all if it wasn't for Ritsuka's sake. The young boy had asked him if he wanted to accept Ritsu's offer of information on the condition that Soubi came alone. They both knew that Soubi wouldn't have gone of his own will, but they both also knew how much Ritsuka wanted to know the truth. And Soubi would do anything for him. Thus, he found himself sitting with the last person he wished to be with.

"He doesn't know, does he? I suppose such topics aren't appropriate for children-"

"Ritsuka is not a child," Soubi interrupted, feeling as if the other could see his expression despite being blind.

"-but he doesn't know. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have let you come. Such a compassionate child. Or did he order you, perhaps?"

"I'm here of my own volition," Soubi lied.

Ritsu scoffed. "Let's not lie to each other, shall we? At least, not anymore than we have to," he said with a smirk. "We both know full and well you don't have a free will, you were designed that way-"

"We can argue semantics later Ritsu. If you have information, give it to me, if not, I'm leaving."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Ritsu said dryly. "Though, I really did want to see my cute student again,"

"You're blind," Soubi said, getting up. This was just Ritsu toying with him again. Testing him, poking him repeatedly in the eye until he either snapped or went just as blind as Ritsu. He was tired of it. The man truly had nothing else to live for other than perfecting the art of being annoying.

"But not dumb," Ritsu countered, grabbing the other's arm with a surprising amount of accuracy for a blind man. "Sit down, I have something for you. Two things actually," he said, reaching into the drawer beside the bed. Soubi jerked his arm away sharply, sitting back down. "As you know, your mother was my colleague-"

"Your fighter, you mean," Soubi said with a bitter smile, remembering how he had begged for attention, acceptance, and partnership with his teacher. And it amounted to nothing, in the end, because who wanted a blank? Much less the child of the woman who spurned you. All these things he had never realized in that cloistered office, fingers splayed against the smooth wall as fear and feelings were whipped out of him. Only once he was thrust into the equally unforgiving world, did he realize exactly how much Ritsu must have hated him.

"Yes, and while we were working together, she held the seat in the Septimal Moon,"

"No, she didn't," Soubi said coldly, hesitant to believe what could be a very convenient lie or a very real nightmare. Or both.

"Of course, this was before you were born. After she left, she forfeited her seat to me. But with circumstances the way they are now..."

"No," Soubi said quickly. "I don't want it. I'll have nothing to do with the Septimal Moon. Find someone else."

"Be quiet, Soubi," Ritsu said, holding out a small metallic seal, no longer than his index finger. "You cannot refuse me. Someone incapable of defending his seat is not qualified of holding it. But more importantly, you want to protect Ritsuka, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Soubi asked, heart jumping at the word 'protect'. Could he really protect him, when the collar of letters choked him every day, tightening with every look from his young master. He had to protect him, at any cost. Even his love and hate, pain and pleasure, life or death, was forfeit to Ritsuka. Yet if the incident at the library happened again...

Ritsu sighed, head angled in a way he seemed to look past Soubi. "Things are going to get very ugly, very quickly. With Seimei on the loose and a pair like Bloodless backing him... and of course with the knowledge I have here," Ritsu said, procuring a white envelope from inside his kimono, "You will understand why this is your fate."

Soubi grudgingly took the seal from his open palm, the cool metal drawing the heat from his hand. "What am I suppose to do with this?" he said, examining the end where complex grooves formed a character he didn't recognize.

"You will know, soon enough. At any rate, take this and leave. I'm tired."

Soubi resisted the urge to say Ritsu called him here first, but he just pocketed the seal and envelope, standing up with a resigned sigh.

There was the screech of a chair, the rustle of a curtain, hollow footsteps and a door closing. Finally, silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ritsuka, are you awake?" Soubi whispered, crouching by the bed in the dim room. The lump of sheets mumbled, shifting a little. A mussed head poked out, ears twitching sleepily.

"Hngh?" Ritsuka murmured, rubbing his eyes. He checked the clock, which said it was two in the morning. "What is it, Soubi?"

"I just got back from the hospital. As I predicted, he didn't have anything truly useful," he lied, ignoring the crumpled envelope in his back pocket. He had opened it, standing outside of the small dorm they shared on the Septimal Moon campus, dread swallowing him up at the words he read. No, he had to protect Ritsuka. Not bring him more grief, with such dead truths.

"Oh," Ritsuka said, disappointed, but understanding that these people built their life around a game. "You look a bit stressed," he commented, drawing the blankets around his shoulders.

"I don't like having to see him," he said softly, stroking the other's ears.

"How come?" Ritsuka inquired, dark, solemn eyes regarding him carefully. He fidgeted a bit, trying to get comfortable again.

"It doesn't matter," Soubi said, hugging him lightly. After Seimei had broken into the school, nights were hard to bear for the both of them. All Soubi wanted at that moment was to just curl up around that small, warm body, but he was just grateful Ritsuka didn't hate him after what he did.

... And now he was lying about the information, knowledge that would put the other in grave danger. He knew Ritsuka would chastise him later, but for right now, if he could give the boy a little peace by keeping him in the dark, so be it. 'Maybe Ritsuka will punish me for once', Soubi thought jokingly, waiting by his side until the boy fell asleep again. Only then he allowed himself make his way to his own bed, adjacent to the other, collapsing into sleep.

The envelope burned in his pocket.  
--

Before he knew it, the sun was beating down upon his eyelids. He opened his eyes, surprised to see the other bed empty. Panic filled him like a balloon as he sat up quickly, scanning the room from Ritsuka.

"Oh, you're up," a familiar voice called behind him. Ritsuka was dressed, putting a tray of food down on the table behind him. Soubi exhaled in relief, anxiety fading.

"Breakfast in bed?" Soubi said teasingly.

Ritsuka scowled. "I thought you were really tired, so I went ahead and brought food," he huffed.

"Thank you, Ritsuka,' Soubi said, sitting down beside the other, surprisingly hungry. Of course it was the standard cafeteria fare he had subsisted on for most of his life, but there was a sort of nostalgic tinge to the dry bread and lumpy fruit. At least they had eggs.

"I was thinking," Ritsuka said, sipping his juice. "I should go back home today... to get some things before we go get Kio," he said quietly.

"What do you need?" Soubi asked, reluctant to let him go back home. He didn't want to let Ritsuka near that woman again, who couldn't decide whether she wanted to kill him or love him. In the end, her indecision was wearing down her son, leaving a battered, broken boy in her wake.

"Just some random stuff," he said vaguely. He didn't really need anything that wasn't here in the school, but he wanted to check up on his mother. He had no way to call, and realized time passed here faster than he expected. The thoughts of what she might have done, or gone while he wasn't there made him fret, twisting his napkin to shreds. Without him, she really had no one else. He told himself that whatever she does to him will be OK, and he'll accept it quietly as long as she's all right when he got home.

"I see. I'll get a car to drive us back," Soubi said, ruffling the boy's hair. "I'll come with you, is that okay?"

Ritsuka nodded, realizing he was terrified.

--

"Misaki. Misaki, wake up."

She was cold. So cold, yet the fire behind her eyes wouldn't let her rest. The kitchen walls buckled and warped from the heat. Seimei. Standing in the midst of the flames was her lost son. Her first son. Her beloved son.

"Oh, Seimei, you're back! Finally, you're back!" The relief spilled from her lips, as she held her eldest, anxious fingers running through the black hair that curled like Hell, and those somber, sympathetic eyes. Finally. Dimly she wondered why Ritsuka wasn't back and then remembered. If he came back, Seimei would leave.

"Seimei, we have to go quickly. If Ritsuka returns-"

"Shh." The other hushed her, smoothing out that long, matted hair. Corpse silk entwined between his pale, slender fingers. "It's all taken care of, Mother."

Those words temporarily cooled the fire in her head, leaving her drowsy and limp. The moonlight drifted lazily through the kitchen window, leaving pale shafts of light on the floor.

"Good boy..." she murmured, drawing him close. She knew her Seimei would come back. Always. He loved his mother, like a good son should. Not like that fake child, the changeling everyone thought would fool her. No, her real Ritsuka wouldn't abandon her. Her real Ritsuka wouldn't forget her. Now that Seimei was back, she was sure he would help her find the real Ritsuka. Seimei loved Ritsuka too. Such a good boy.

"Now, Mother, tell me, where is it?"

"Where's what?" she mumbled, wincing at the sharp pain in her head, almost like a spark.

"You know what I'm talking about. You wanted to surprise Ritsuka on his birthday, so you hid his present."

"Threw it out," she said thickly, the pressure increasing beneath her eyelids. What was Seimei talking about, that was years ago.

"Misaki." That voice chilled her bones, mouth moving silently as that piercing gaze when right through her skull, oil spilled across the flames. "Tell me where it is."

"I don't know!" she babbled helplessly, fingers catching in her long hair as she clawed at her scalp, trying to beat down the fire. Strong hands pinned her arms to her side, as the anguish was held back by nothing but those cold eyes.

Seimei sighed in exasperation.

"Here, Mother, take these," he whispered, uncapping the bottle that rattled like a child's toy in his hand. He shook out a handful of little white tablets. "Doctor's orders."

She swallowed the first, sighing with relief as suddenly the fire died down, like a freezing gale had swept through her head. She swallowed the second, then the third, and a fourth, and soon she lost count. The cold began to seep into her body, numbing the pain and fire. But in that brief lucid moment, she discovered something. Cradled by her eldest son, she realized her body wasn't moving anymore. But strangely, that was all right. She also noticed his expression- pleased and content. Well, that was all right too.

"Good boy," she mumbled one last time before her eyes slid closed. Finally, she was at peace and the fire died in her chest, stopping at the same time her heart did.

Seimei looked down at his mother, screwing the cap back on that bottle of clever pills. She didn't need anymore now. He knew what he was doing, but it was fine with him since it seemed fine with her. He briefly entertained the notion it was what she wanted in the end, and then dismissed the thought, washing his hands in the kitchen sink. And really, wasn't it her fault for being too stupid to notice she was being poisoned by her own son?

He waited. He waited a long time. He waited until the sun was up and he heard the low rumble of a car engine, and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow the house he grew up in seemed unfamiliar to him now. It was the same blue door, the same smudged windows, the same quiet street, but the door handled seemed lower than it used to be, and the windows so much smaller. Soubi lingered behind him, trying to mask his anxiety. Something felt off, more so than usual. He didn't say anything to Ritsuka, but there was a spell around this house, an intensely powerful spell that pushed against his chest as he followed the other into the house.

"Mother?" Ritsuka called out hesitantly. He slipped off his shoes out of habit, padding down the hallway quietly. Normally his mother would have come out by now to greet him, to cry and weep and rage, to hold and clench and tear. But there was nothing. And that was worse than anything she had ever done to him during his short life.

Soubi instantly recognized the underlying stench in the decaying air. Death had come to this house, but before he could save his sacrifice, Ritsuka opened the kitchen door. There, in the midst of broken glass and the reek of death, hung Misaki Aoyagi. She turned gruesomely in midair, hanging limply from the rope around her neck.

Ritsuka couldn't do anything but stare, at first. Then he retched, right upon the kitchen floor, reeling in shock. There was no way this could be a dream, for the putrid smell was beyond the stuff of nightmares. The bile burned his throat, falling to his knees as he felt strong, but shaking hands against his back, steadying him. He looked up instinctively, noticing the dark red lettering upon the ceiling above his dead mother's head.

_**HOW COULD YOU?**_

"Must've been hours ago," Soubi murmured, gazing at their surroundings for some hint of what had transpired. "We're going, Ritsuka, You shouldn't be here," Soubi said quietly, at a loss for what to do, but trying anyway.

The crusted letters just stared back at Ritsuka accusingly, as he managed a strangled cry, trying to reach out to her. "No, no," Ritsuka fought weakly, trying to get back to the kitchen. "She can't be dead, she can't be dead, I killed her, she's dead-"

"It's not your fault," Soubi said quietly, picking him up easily, holding him against his shoulder, getting up shakily. The objective was to protect him and that meant getting him out of here, before the spell swallowed them both. A spell considered too foul to to spoken by a human being, but in truth needed no words to be cast, only blood. Blood and despair, the very same which was soaked into the walls of the room. But it was waiting. It wouldn't strike right now, because it had a subtle, yet twisted sense of logic. It would maximize the damage by striking when its victim wasn't already in so much pain, and then Soubi realized this spell was laid for Ritsuka, and that terrified him.

"It is, it is my fault, she's dead, like Seimei-" Ritsuka stopped, struck by the realization his brother wasn't dead. But he wasn't the same. So many things didn't fit. Those words on the ceiling, for instance. So many things have been lost. Who did he have left, now that he was unable to protect the one person who lost the most.

Soubi just carried him out the door, clear into the beautiful day that continued with little regard to the shaken boy. Ritsuka buried his head against Soubi's shirt, slightly rough and warm, and an anguished cry of relief tore through his small body. She couldn't hurt him any more, but he couldn't save her either.

--

"Ritsuka. Please eat," Soubi pleaded, hesitantly patting the covers. "You need energy,"

A tired, drawn face emerged, framed by tangled black hair. Soubi's chest ached and his throat burned at the sight of him. But he could not deny his relief that she was gone. And neither could Ritsuka. That was undoubtedly what was tearing the boy apart.

"Soubi, why did she do it?" Ritsuka whispered, feeling small and childish. Of course he knew why- he had abandoned her, and then she had no one left.

"Because she was unwell Ritsuka. It's truly not your fault, and you can't blame yourself for her own problems," Soubi felt awful, saying those words that had as much as truth as he had control over himself. But he was desperate, scrabbling at words, any words that might ease the pain threatening to collapse his sacrifice from within. It was a weak, ineffectual spell that would have earned him severe criticism, but he tried.

Ritsuka closed his eyes, trying to figure out who to blame then. What sort of son was he, to first retch in disgust and then weep in relief? The darkness beneath his thoughts frightened him, and those red words burned against his eyelids.

"I'll go to the exchange alone tonight. You aren't in a condition to go out-"

"No!" Ritsuka protested vehemently. "You're not going to leave me alone," he whispered, clinging to Soubi's shirt tightly.

Soubi stared into those intense yet tired eyes, recognizing the weight pressing down upon that small back, threatening to snap at any second. "I won't," he whispered, resting his head on the bed, the other's thin arm draped over his shoulder.

They had a few hours until the sun sank into the bloody red, and neither of them slept, just holding on to each other and their own thoughts. Soubi emptied his thoughts, mentally preparing himself for the night to come, and Ritsuka watched dusk fall behind the silhouette of Soubi's hair, unable to shake the distinct feeling that somehow, this was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why so glum, Ritsuka?" an irritatingly cheerful voice cut through the air.

"Shut up, Nisei," Soubi responded curtly. The black haired fighter was handcuffed to the passenger seat of the car, blindfolded, but unfortunately not gagged. Soubi wondered why they hadn't thought of silencing him as he sat back in his seat beside Ritsuka. He was doing a good job of ignoring Nisei's snide remarks, appearing to all the world asleep. Sometime between confronting Seimei and now, Ritsuka had grown. Perhaps not much physically, but it showed in his eyes whenever he thought Soubi wasn't watching, focused on some point in the distance. It had happened so fast and Soubi hadn't even been able to truly watch, leaving him with an unfamiliar ache in his chest.

"Homesick? Or maybe it's something else. Did you go home recently?" Nisei said mockingly, as the boy flinched visibly at his words.

"How did you..." Ritsuka started, but Nisei carried on.

"You knew how unstable she was. And you abandoned her. What else was she going to do? But hey, at least she can't beat you anymore-" His words were cut off as Soubi's hand closed around his throat from behind him.

"You know, for being an isolated prisoner for two weeks, you know an awful lot." Soubi hissed, grip tightening.

"Stop it, Soubi," Ritsuka said quietly, slim face paling at the sudden turn for violence. "We need him to get Kio back," he finished, hands balled into tight fists in his lap.

Soubi relented, drawing back slowly. Nisei wheezed for a bit, before chuckling. "You're wea,k Ritsuka, that's why you couldn't save-"

"I didn't say you were allowed to talk," Ritsuka continued, fury building in his chest, catalyzed by the raw sorrow that threatened to tear him in two. Soubi nodded, quickly gagging the unwanted bargaining chip. The fallen fighter sulked until they reached their destination.

The driver pulled the car into the shoulder lane where a narrow mountain path was just barely visible off the side of the road. The driver stayed behind as the trio made their way up the muddy, dark path. Deprived of his ability to complain, Nisei simply made it as difficult as possible to be led, slowing them down.

The path was steep and Ritsuka was panting a little by the time they reached the clearing. To his surprise, there were three people there already, but only one he recognized.

"Kio!" Ritsuka exclaimed, spotting the blonde student sprawled on the cold ground. There were two people standing beside him: a grumpy woman with white hair and something scrawled on her cheek and her disintested looking companion.

"Ah, you're finally here," the pale haired woman sighed impatiently. The taller man behind her rolled his eyes.

"Where's Seimei? Who are you?" Ritsuka asked, looking around anxiously.

"I'm Yurio, and why would Seimei show up for this? He has better things to do than waste time on you people," she sneered, moving towards Ritsuka. Soubi stepped in front of him protectively, remaining silent until he could accurately gauge the other's strength. "Oh look," Yurio commented, "it's the one who is like me, but more useless. He's like an abandoned mutt-- licking someone else's shoes for a pat on the head."

"Yurio." The man behind her interjected before Soubi could respond, the edge in his voice contrasting with his benign expression. Clearly, there was a tension pulling at their bond, making it tight as a suspension cable, swaying in the turbulent breezes unseen by passerby's far beneath them. "All we are here for is the trade, as per Seimei's wishes."

"But that's _boring_, Hideo" Yurio exclaimed, but refrained from commenting further, confirming Soubi's suspicions about their dynamic.

The sacrifice known as Hideo brought the unconscious Kio over to Soubi, regarding him with such well disguised hatred that Soubi almost missed it. But it was in his eyes, and with it was a puzzle to Soubi who didn't remember meeting him at all. He quickly returns his focus to the task at hand, shoving Nisei towards Yurio,who sidestepped the stumbling fighter, mouth twisted in disgust.

"Seimei has a lot to talk to you about," Yurio said mockingly, as Nisei flinched at the voice, unable to respond. Yurio pressed her hand to the other's forehead, mouth twisted into a malicious sneer. "_Traitors fall before the the Earth, now regret the moment of your birth."_

At her words, a wind howled through the clearing, mingling with the long, piercing scream that raised the hair on the back of Ritsuka's neck. He watched Nisei fall motionless to the ground, but otherwise stayed put. Glancing at Soubi, he was surprised to see the tense expression, almost outraged.

"My business with you is concluded," Hideo said, empty expression reflecting back at them.

"You can't attack a Fighter who is already completely restrained," Soubi said quietly. He harbored no affection for Nisei, but to see the rules broken so flagrantly- it warranted a question at the least.

"Do not tell me what I can or cannot do," Hideo replied simply, everything action and subtle word defying any sort of tie with his Fighter. From his speech to his utter disregard for Yurio, everything about him rubbed Soubi the wrong way. "If you cared so much about the rules, why did you not engage me immediately? Is it because you know you will lose?"

"_We_ will not lose," Soubi said defiantly, his words causing Hideo to smile bitterly.

"As if you would know, blank," he said quietly. Soubi already had a spell in his mind, the words already on the tip of his tongue, words to tear and break and bend, before he felt Ritsuka grab his arm, a wire thin thread straining to hold back a merciless gale.

Yurio burst out in a howl of laughter at the sight of a sacrifice physically restraining his fighter. Hideo continued, voice mirthless and mocking, "Honestly, no wonder Seimei is trying to get the seat back- it makes me ill to think that you, Aoyagi Ritsuka, could possibly be its heir,"

Ritsuka stared blankly, grip falling from Soubi's arm. "What did you say I was?" he asked urgently, breaking past his fighter to face Hideo.

Now it was Hideo's turn to laugh, hollow and humorlessly. "You mean he hasn't told you yet? I thought after I stole the data, those fools at the academy would have told you," he said, gaze flickering towards Soubi's stricken expression behind Ritsuka. "Or maybe, someone has not been as honest as he says he is," he smirked, turning to follow Yurio who was dragging Nisei along the muddied ground. "Another time then, Loveless."

And like that, they had faded into the trees and the night that kept its secrets to itself.

Soubi picked up Kio silently, turning to walk back the way they came. Ritsuka followed him, mulling over Hideo's words.

"Soubi, What did he mean...?" he asked as the waiting car came back into sight. An all too familiar feeling of anxiety derived from being left in the dark rose in his stomach, making him queasy. Always, he was the one who was left behind.

"He didn't mean anything," Soubi said, buckling Kio into the passenger seat. "But I have to give you something," he continued, sliding into the seat beside Ritsuka. The boy was alert and anxious- it showed through his body language, the way those soft black ears pricked in caution. Soubi drew the crumpled envelope from the pocket of his coat, offering it to him, gaze silently pleading: _Don't take it, Ritsuka. Please._

Ritsuka took the envelope from his fingers, pulling out the much folded and refolded paper inside, smoothing it out in the small pool of light from the window. Soubi leaned back in his seat, watching the street lights flicker by...

"Soubi," Ritsuka finally said puzzled expression visible in the reflection from his window. "I don't understand."

...How did it come to this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kio opened his eyes slowly, the wincing at the strong sunlight. "Where am I?" he groaned, the bed warm, smelling familiar and sad. He sat up quickly, looking around Soubi's apartment.

The owner of said bed wandered in at that time, relief blossoming across that tired face. "I'm glad you're awake," Soubi said, setting the second mug of tea on the night stand before sitting down, cradling his own.

"How long was I out?" Kio asked. "The last thing I remember is pizza and those creepy Bloodless guys and then blacking out."

"I brought you back around one in the morning. It's eight," Soubi replied. "I'm sorry, Kio. I never meant for this to happen-"

"You're selfish, Sou-chan, did you know that?" Kio said amiably.

Soubi remained silent, waiting for his friend to continue.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it though," Kio said, sipping his tea, making a face. It could use some sugar. "I knew you were selfish since I met you."

"Really?" Soubi replied, faintly amused. Personally, he wouldn't describe his behavior as selfish- he never thought about anything in terms of 'self', only 'orders'.

"Yeah. What's that word for people who can only hold one consistent thought in their heads and careen about without caring how it affects others? Besides selfish."

"I don't know," Soubi said, wondering where Kio was going with this.

"Single track mind! That's the phrase. Even when you paint- your face goes all scary," Kio said, doing his best impression of Soubi.

"Because I'm trying to concentrate-"

"Because you don't think about anything or anyone else when you paint. That's also why you're very good at it," Kio said insistently, looking thoughtful. "I know this, but I don't think Ritsuka does," he added.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, reflexively wincing at the memory of the boy's outburst once they had brought Kio back- he was surprised his friend hadn't woken at Ritsuka's shouts.

"He's still a kid, you know. No matter how tough he tries to act, you're going to hurt him if you're too selfish," Kio answered, looking at his friend seriously. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's at his mother's funeral," Soubi mumbled, recalling painfully the distrust in Ritsuka's eyes when he firmly told Soubi not to come with him.

"You didn't go?"

"He didn't want me to," Soubi explained, telling Kio the vague details of how and why Ritsuka was upset with him. Kio sighed in exasperation.

"Soubi. Think of how Ritsuka feels," he said. "You need to consider what he wants, not what you think he wants. That's selfish,"

"I see..." Soubi murmured, confused, but comforted. Of course all he wanted was what Ritsuka wanted. But Ritsuka rarely ever expressed what he wanted, unless provoked. Maybe that was where Soubi got those urges to see him shout and flush, push or pull.

"And that means asking him, Sou-chan," Kio emphasized. "I have a feeling you two don't communicate right,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm your friend!" he replied indignantly, slumping back in bed. "Oh, my poor head," he groaned. "You owe me big time. Also, feel free to pay me back in sexual favors-"

"No." Soubi said shortly, even though he smiled.

"Spoilsport," Kio pouted. "Then at least a pack of cigarettes. You stole all of mine,"

"How about lollipops? At least they'll keep your mouth busy,"

"I know another thing we can do to keep my mouth busy-"

"I"m going to see Ritsuka," Soubi interrupted, grabbing his coat.

"Fine. I'll try not to die until you get back," Kio smirked, laying back down in the other's bed. Soubi needed all the help he could get, Kio realized, smiling to himself. and in the end, he'll never matter to Soubi the way Ritsuka mattered to him, but he was all right with that. After all, that fool had a single track mind.

--

"You tricked Soubi," Ritsuka accused the man sitting in the hospital bed, his eyes swathed in clean bandages. "You knew he wouldn't give me that paper and that I'll found out about it and come here," _And not bring Soubi,_ he added silently, struck with a pang of guilt of coming to the hospital in secret, though he intended to go to the temple immediately after.

Ritsu shrugged, taking out the earplugs he wore to drown out the constant hum of hospital machines. "I don't need to trick people to get them to do with I want. People are stupid enough on their own. And in Soubi's case, he hates me enough I can generally assume he'll do the opposite of whatever I tell him," he said casually.

"What did you do to Soubi, for him to hate you so much?" Ritsuka pressed, having no idea.

The man Ritsuka only recognized in name laughed, hollow and mockingly. "Ask him yourself. I'm already blind and I don't intend on having my tongue torn out if I were to tell you,"

"But Soubi won't tell me," Ritsuka countered.

"So, order him."

"No!" Ritsuka protested, frowning at the thought. Did anything besides orders and obedience define these people?

Ritsu sighed, using a tone he reserved for particularly slow children. "Soubi needs to be ordered. He was conditioned to obey since he was six years old. The only way he can cope with reality is by having someone else define it for him."

"That's not true," Ritsuka argued, "Also, I don't want to do that to him."

"You're surprisingly cruel," Ritsu remarked, head tilted in curiosity.

"Wh-what?!" the boy shouted, taken aback. This organization was the epitome of cruelty from what he had seen- from what they had done to Soubi to condemning his brother to death- which was the original purpose that had brought him here. Ritsuka shook his head, "Anyway, you're wrong," he insisted stubbornly. "Now, tell me what this is about," he said accusingly, holding out the crumpled, much folded envelope. "It says Seimei was going to be executed because he was found guilty of treason."

"That is correct. He deceived and betrayed the Septimal Moon,"

"So, you killed him."

"Intended to," Ritsu corrected, "Unfortunately he had faked his death before we could confirm properly,"

"Well, of course he would. Who wants to die?" Ritsuka protested, torn between defending his brother and pressing on to understand the whole situation. "So, what is this about the 'Aoyagi seat'?" he asked, eyes scanning the text on the printout.

Ritsu smirked. "Well, as the name suggests, the Septimal Moon has seven seats at the top of its hierarchy. The positions are hereditary in the sense that each head has a successor to take over upon his or her death, retirement, or incapacitation. However, things get messy when they die without appointing a successor. In that case, the 'West' seat has the ability to see the potential to rule innately within people. But in the end the only surefire symbol of legitimacy is the seal, one of which I had until I gave it away."

"Wait, you told me you weren't a part of the Septimal Moon," Ritsuka accused, head aching with all this information that made sense, but no sense at all at the same time. It wouldn't be so bad if everyone didn't lie as much as they did, Ritsuka thought.

Ritsu shrugged. "You had no idea what we really were about back then, so it made no difference." Ritsuka didn't comment on how he still had no idea what they were really about. "At any rate, I have given Soubi my seal, so at this point my lie is truth."

Another detail Soubi seemed to have left out.

"So, he's part of the Septimal Moon now?"

"Not yet," Ritsu said enigmatically. "I gave him the means, now he needs to make a choice,"

"What choice," Ritsuka replied bitterly, "You just said he needs to be ordered,"

"Funny how things work out the way they do," Soubi's former teacher said with a tinge of smugness.

"Why did you give it to him in the first place then?"

"Once again, it's none of your business," Ritsu said. "Of course, I can't stop Soubi from telling you, but he probably doesn't even know yet. He will, eventually."

"So, what does any of this have to do with me?" Ritsuka asked, about to give up and walk away from this mess.

"Well, we had assumed Seimei was the heir to the Aoyagi seat, though he never had any solid proof. The organization was blinded by his prowess and confidence as a Sacrifice- but regardless, he was not the heir."

"If Seimei wasn't the heir, then that makes me..."

Ritsu shrugged. "Well, nothing is definitive without proof, so you're just you, 'Loveless'."

The young boy frowned, "That name..."

"Ironically, there isn't even any proof that is your name, so just go home. But do keep what I said about Soubi-kun in mind," Ritsu said in a dismissive tone, leaning back against the pillows. "After all, dead men tell no tales,"

Ritsuka didn't understand what he meant at that time.


	6. Chapter 6

_"And I have known the eyes already, known them all--_  
_The eyes that fix you in a formulated phrase,_  
_And when I am formulated, sprawling on a pin,_  
_When I am pinned and wriggling on the wall,_  
_Then how should I begin_  
_To spit out all the butt-ends of my days and ways?_  
_And how should I presume?"_

The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock by T.S. Eliot

Chapter 6

The sun was sinking below the tops of the trees, bathing the outline of the simple temple in a warm glow. Ritsuka exited the main building, his shadow cast before him on the old, smooth stones.

"How did it go?" a familiar voice called behind him.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka exclaimed, turning around in surprise to see the older man standing on the steps of the temple. "It well all right. They buried her next to Seimei," he said softly, wondering if she would be happy to know that, even if they weren't her son's ashes. "I was just about to go home."

"Ritsuka... If you don't want to stay in that house by yourself, you could always stay with me," Soubi offered, hand resting lightly on the young boy's shoulder. He half expected Ritsuka to refuse and push him away- after all he had put him through, but the other half of him clung to the hope that he could do something right, for a change.

To his surprise, that other half was right, as Ritsuka nodded, grateful he didn't have to go back to that house alone just yet. "Thank you," he said, smiling a little. "I'd like that." After talking with Soubi's former teacher, Ritsuka felt like he understood, just the smallest fraction, of why they were together. Soubi didn't need to be ordered. He just needed...

"Ready to head back?" Soubi inquired.

"Yeah, but can we drop by this address? The attendant told me that's where her will is," he replied, handing him the envelope, "It's in downtown Tokyo."

"Of course," Soubi said, eyeing the expensive looking stationary, wondering what sort of connection they had to a prestigious international bank. The broken wax seal reminded him vaguely of something he couldn't quite recognize. "Let's go."

--

"You guys are late!" a shrill voice echoed off the marble floors. The petite woman dressed in frills was flanked by two familiar faces.

"Youji! Natsuo!" Ritsuka called to the zero pair who stood behind Nagisa.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Youji replied, waving cheerfully. Soubi hung back behind them, realizing he shouldn't feel surprised that the Septimal Moon had a hand in this.

"Come this way, you two," Nagisa said shortly, leading the way.

"Sensei's on a short fuse today," Natsuo whispered not-so-discreetly. "We think it's Ritsu, he's refusing treatment for his eyes-"

"Or lack thereof," Youji finished, smirking mischievously in the face of Nagisa's glare.

"That idiot is clearly doing this just to annoy me!" she railed, pushing open the heavy oak doors. "He can't stay blind for the rest of his life, and we offered state of the art medical technology and you know what he says? 'I like it better this way, I don't have to look at your weird outfits'- he's absolutely awful," she said, fuming.

Soubi smirked at that, as the Zeroes sighed exasperatingly, clearly used to this rant.

"Anyway, here it is," she said huffily, ushering the pair into a small room occupied only with a simple table bearing a box, the walls lined with similar drawers Ritsuka assumed were safety deposit boxes. "Knock when you're ready to go."

And with that, she shut the door.

"That was interesting," Soubi remarked over the sounds of the door being locked rather securely.

"Let's just do this," Ritsuka mumble grimly, turning to the wooden box. He drew a shaky breath, opening it slowly. Lying atop dusty velvet lay a letter an a small rectangular seal. He picked up the letter first, opening it gingerly as the aged paper crackled. "Dear Ritsuka,'" he read silently to himself, "Mother loves you. Don't forget your coat." He folded it back up, slipping it into his pocket. "I don't get it," he murmured , picking up the seal which felt warm to the touch.

Wordlessly, Soubi pulled out a similar seal from his pocket, showing it to Ritsuka.

"Ritsu gave it to you, right?" Ritsuka asked, looking apprehensively at the innocuous looking pieces of metal. Soubi nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Is it true these are symbols of succession?" he asked persistently, determined to get some answers this time.

"They are, but listen to me, Ritsuka," Soubi said, voice tinged with desperation. "They aren't part of your world. I became your Fighter under orders to protect you from the Septimal Moon-"

"Seimei's orders," Ritsuka countered. "Nothing's been the same since he 'died', so there isn't any point in trying to exclude me anymore."

Soubi sighed, looking at the impatient boy before him, strong willed, but still terribly fragile. He couldn't help but to laugh softly, shaking his head.

"What?" Ritsuka exclaimed defensively. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, Ritsuka. It's just that I never expected it to turn out like this."

"Like what?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"Never mind," Soubi said. "About the seal- yes, it is considered the symbol of succession in the Septimal Moon. Seimei has been chasing for the last three years. And it is the single most dangerous thing in the room," he finished, hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

"I still don't understand," Ritsuka muttered, thoughts interrupted by a piercing scream and a crash muffled by the thick doors. "What's going on?!" he shouted, banging on the door, stopping as he heard the very last voice he expected to hear.

--

"Good evening, Nagisa," a sly, poisonous voice called from the end of the long marble hallway.

"You!" she shouted, eyes narrowing. "Traitor, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" she screeched, alarming the two Zeroes. Seimei stepped out of the shadows, a browbeaten Nisei at his side.

"I'm here to get what's mine," he said nonchalantly, casting a disappointed gaze as he couldn't spot his brother. No doubt one of these doors will reveal his prize.

"Imposter!" Nagisa yelled, "You aren't the true head, you're just a fake-"

"Shut up," Seimei said softly, pointing at her. "Battle system, expand."

Youji and Natsuo immediately came up front, more than ready to face off against Beloved.

"We'll play for stakes," Seimei announced. "If we win, Nagisa dies and we take two seats. If you win, you'll keep both and we'll leave. Do you agree to our terms?"

"We agree," Natsuo and Youji agreed, taking up their respective stances. Things weren't going to end like they did back at the academy this time. "We who fear nothing and feel nothing, will reduce you to nothing!" they incanted.

"Consume darkness, realize they are made of nothing!" Nisei countered, gritting his teeth as both spells deflected off each other.

"Nisei, I expect you to win," Seimei said softly, watching the scene with bemusement. Things were finally getting interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

"Soubi, what's going on?"

Ritsuka was agitated, pacing about the room. As soon as he had heard that piercing scream and the crash, the security protocol was triggered. Reinforced steel doors had slid over the handsome oak entrance, effectively sealing the pair inside the vault. Ritsuka took to pacing, straining to hear the faint voices outside. "Soubi!"

The other man was sitting cross legged on the plush carpet, eyes closed, a still pool on the surface, fighting the terrible currents underneath. They were safe for now, and obviously the Zero team had confronted Seimei outside, but their safe haven would quickly become a steel trap if the young pair loses. Finally, he opened his eyes, answering his frantic master. "Yes, Ritsuka?"

"What's going on?" the young boy repeated, crouching down in front of Soubi.

"It appears there's a battle going on outside," Soubi replied serenely, the frayed edges of the battle system interfering with his own concentration. Two immense forces were tearing at each other, charging the air with an electric quality.

"Between?"

"Zero and Beloved," he murmured, noticing how Ritsuka's small hands tightened into fists at the last name, brow furrowed.

"Who's winning?"

Soubi shook his head. "Hard to tell. Beloved's Sacrifice is not participating"

"You mean Seimei, right?" Ritsuka asked anxiously, oblivious to the discomfort the name caused the other, even now. "He's here though, isn't he?"

Soubi sighed, simply pulling the other into his lap, his long arms easily securing the other against his chest. "Just be quiet and try to listen."

"Listen to what-" he tried to protest, before the older man shushed him.

"Close your eyes, and try to feel for the edge of the battle system."

Ritsuka complied quietly, lost in the sudden darkness behind his eyelids, recognizing the other's steady heartbeat against his ear, soothing him a little. Aside from that, he couldn't feel much of anything, until instinctively he felt the edge of a stillness he had only known in the midst of an engagement. It was like a cold breeze on the back of his neck, raising the hair along his skin rather unpleasantly.

Focusing, he could feel two colliding energies- the merciless solidarity of the Zeroes, and the feral anger of the Fighter who must be Nisei. Entranced, he looked deeper, making out the vague outline of three figures, and then suddenly jolted out of Soubi's arms by an explosion that shook the entire room.

--

Outside of that sealed vault, blood had already been drawn. Nisei was clutching his right arm, the sleeve darkened with blood, while the Zeroes shifted to an offensive stance, preparing a spell.

"We who fear nothing and feel nothing will reduce you to nothing-!" they incanted together, sending cruel chains at the other to end the match.

"Things that are nothing cannot hurt me," Nisei countered, grinning and grimacing as both spells deflected off each other. The pain in his arm was edging into numbness, though the bone was most likely broken. He couldn't afford to fall here though; there too much at stake- for one, Seimei's punishment would be far worse than any damage inflicted by these pups. Nisei could tolerate any sort of physical reprimand, but the comparisons were always the worst. Every gasp and frown had to be pointed out against that abhorrent dog- Soubi's- perfect record. The rage flared in his chest, as he was caught off guard by Zero's spell.

"Brutality! Strike at old wounds, twist the bone and rend the flesh!"

Nisei screamed, the pain returning again like a fire, wiping the counter spell from his mind completely.

"Restrain where sleeping dogs should lie!"

"Oh dear. What are you doing, Nisei?" Seimei inquired in that aloof tone of his, as the tight leather straps bound Nisei's wrist and throat.

"I apologize," he spat, still managing to stand under the weight of three restrictions. Raising his bloodied arm to them in defiance, he shouted, "Blood of life, negate the loss of feeling!"

"Let the life blood drain, and leave those who oppose us reeling," Natsuo countered, smirking as they could both feel the victory at hand.

"We feel nothing, Seimei. You'll never win, even if you helped your half dead fighter," Youji said mockingly.

Seimei appeared to consider this, before smiling slightly, perfectly benign if not for the unsettling look in his eyes. "You're right," he said calmly, jerking Nisei on his feet by the back of his shirt, surreptitiously wiping his hand after. "Nisei, we're going to use 'that'"

Nisei nodded grimly, already beyond reason and rage, possessing only the simple and feral urge to destroy. "Blasphemous cries, fuel the flames to consume my enemies. This bond will be the 'sacrifice', for an even exchange." he grinned, clutching a glimmering thread in his hands, pulling it taut as a ring of flames rose, effectively cutting off a chance for retreat.

"Monster!" Nagisa screeched, realizing what they were about to do. "You'll kill your own Fighter to win?! You're-" she bit back her words in disgust.

"He's mine. I'm sure you, the creator of the Zeroes, understand what it means to be 'dispensable'." Seimei shot back, hands in his pockets. "Now do it," he commanded.

"Youji, Natsuo, stand down!" Nagisa ordered.

"There's nowhere to go!" Natsuo shouted, trying to shield his Sacrifice, words of power and pain forgotten in the instant he seriously considered that Youji- and he would die, when that thread was broken. Watching those cruel hands pull at the ends like the wings of a helpless insect, he looked away, clutching Youji to him as a sharp and terrible pain struck him, knocking the breath from his lungs, before vanishing as quickly as it had struck.

Natsuo looked up, his view obscured by Nagisa's back as she had stepped in front of them, clenched fist held out to the opposition, as if in protest. She swayed, before crumbling, the front of her blouse stained with a crimson blossom. Youji and Natsuo rushed to her side, trying to staunch the blood.

"Sensei!" Youji cried, as her fist uncurled, revealing her seal that had been sliced neatly in two halves.

"Tsk," Seimei murmured, stepping over Nisei's motionless body, brushing past the three to stand in front of the vault door. "So, she invalidated that battle. It was pointless, I don't need her anyway." He cleared his throat, knocking on the door. "I know you're in there, Soubi," he said with a twisted grin, his next words offering no room for refusal. "Now, why don't you open the door."

---

It was happening again. The words cut through the heavy vault door, reaching into his chest and ripping out his free will. Soubi found his hand already on the key pad, ready to tear out the circuitry and force the door open.

"Soubi! What are you doing?!" Ritsuka shouted, pushing the older man's hand away, placing himself between the door and his Fighter. He wasn't going to let this happen again- he couldn't afford to.

"Stand back, Ritsuka," Soubi said, jaw clenched.

"No!" Ritsuka protested vehemently. "You don't have to- you said you didn't want to anymore-"

"I'm sorry."

"Soubi!" The young boy pleaded.

"You have to move."

"Or what? Are you going to kill me? Because of his order?!" He fought to keep his voice steady, eyes stinging with tears.

"Please, Ritsuka," Soubi was actively fighting the terrible compulsion to obey, to fulfill his duty, at all costs according to the letters emblazoned on his neck. "Don't make me do this."

"You don't have to do anything, why can't you understand that?!" The incensed boy tried to explain, arms spread out defiantly.

"Ritsuka-" Soubi panted, hands seizing those slim wrists, pinning them above the boy's head, against the wall. "Please-"

Those black eyes widened in surprise, breaking his heart. Everything about his Sacrifice looked frighteningly fragile, and in that instant he despised himself and his extensive and unwanted knowledge of _exactly_ how much one can take before breaking.

Ritsuka looked back at the eyes of his Fighter, refusing to break down, forcing himself to fight back against those blank eyes, the other's body much to close to his, Soubi's entire existence threatening to smother him in an unstoppable wave of warmth.

"Geez, we're out there putting our lives on the line and you two are just getting it on?" A familiar, insolent voice demanded, as they both turned to see Natsuo standing by the open entrance.

"What...?" Soubi murmured, the rest of the world coming back into focus, that painful pressure on his chest lifting.

"Where's Seimei?" Ritsuka cut in, slipping out of the other's slack grip.

"He was waiting for that useless guy to open the door, but didn't count on us having these," he explained, holding out a half of Nagisa's seal. "Sensei's hurt pretty badly, they just got her to a hospital. Youji went with her," he explained, pocketing the metal shard. "So yeah, we don't know where he went. He took Nisei too, so my guess is that guy is still alive. Unfortunately." he finished venomously.

Ritsuka nodded, slipping his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt, before walking out into the blazing sun, where time seemed to resume again, cars speeding and people walking, filling the dead silence with life.

Soubi nodded gratefully to Natsuo, before leaving to follow behind the young boy until they reached the door to his own residence.

"Do you want dinner?" Soubi offered as they entered, slipping off his shoes in the entryway.

"I'm tired."

"Do you want a bath?" he persisted, masking his anxiety.

"I'm going to sleep." Ritsuka replied, leaving his jacket on the back of the kitchen chair, climbing into bed wearily.

"If that's what you want," Soubi whispered, kneeling by the one, one hand in his hair, stroking those soft black ears. Ritsuka moved over, out of his reach.

"There's room for you too," The young boy mumbled from under the covers.

"Thank you," Soubi said with a sad smile, lying down beside him. "For forgiving me," he added silently to himself, as they fell asleep in the darkness.

A/N: I typically don't do author's notes, but I just felt the need to apologize to anyone still reading this for the erratic updates. I'm working on consistency, because I really would like to finish this story before I graduate. One can dream, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was pretty obvious to both of them which room they were headed towards. Loud, contentious arguing could be heard all the way from the stairwell.

"I don't look horrible! You're blind!"

"I wish you were mute..."

"I guess that's their room," Ritsuka commented, pushing open the door to the spacious hospital ward. Ritsu and Nagisa were occupying the ward, their beds opposite each other, probably to prevent one from smothering the other in his or her sleep.

"Ah, Loveless," Nagisa said smugly. Her hair was down, and her face looked tired and drawn, but her gazes still held that deadly edge. "How nice of you to visit-"

"Why would they want to come see your terrifying visage?" Ritsu interjected wryly.

"Oh, shut up. You're not one to talk. Soubi would never come to see you willingly," she huffed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," he replied enigmatically.

"Sorry to break up this lover's spat," Soubi interrupted, pointedly ignoring Ritsu. "We're here for some information on the report of what happened two years ago."

"We don't have it," Ritsu and Nagisa replied simultaneously.

"Lying isn't going to do you two any good. You're no longer ranking members of the Septimal Moon, so technically Ritsuka's will supersedes yours," he said, internally satisfied to see Ritsu frown in displeasure at the news. All the same, he was hesitant to invoke the likes of that twisted organization, but right now they had no choice.

"I need to know what happened," Ritsuka said softly, stepping forward. He looked so young and serious, too pale and too thin. "Why don't I have a name? And why did I lose my memories?"

"You ask us as if we know," Nagisa sighed, gaze trained on that boy like a hawk. "We don't actually have it. Beloved was after the same thing when he broke into the database. It was too sensitive to keep digitally, so the whole set of details weren't there. There's only one hard copy in existence."

"Then tell me who has it."

Ritsu laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound. "Your mother had it. Obviously she didn't know exactly what it was, but if there was anyone who could hide something without knowing it, it would be her. She even forgot her own son, but I think that was purely accidental-"

"Don't talk about my mother like that," Ritsuka snapped, turning on his heel. "Come on Soubi, we're leaving."

"Try familiar places first." The last words of advice floated by his ears, as he muttered a hurried thanks. For what he was thankful, he wasn't quite sure.

Once they were out of that oppressive atmosphere, they made their way down the empty stairwell. Suddenly, everything went out of focus briefly, and his foot slipped on the step, the world spinning out of control.

"Ah-"

Someone- Soubi, caught him from behind, calling out to him anxiously.

"Ritsuka, are you all right?"

Ritsuka waved him away, sitting up slowly. "I'm fine, I was just really dizzy for a moment-"

"You haven't been sleeping well..." Soubi murmured, picking up the boy, who was too light for his age, in both arms.

"H-hey, put me down!" He protested, flailing weakly. "I'm not a-"

"- a kid, Ritsuka?" Soubi smiled weakly, trying to reassure him. "It's okay you know... to be a kid." he murmured, holding him close. They were outside of the hospital now, and Ritsuka was clinging to his shirt, embarrassed to be seen like that in public.

It was too adorable, really.

But he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to push the boy. It was okay for someone like him, who dealt with fate all his life, to keep going, but for someone like Ritsuka, Soubi was a lot less sure of how far to go. The sky was filled with heavy grey clouds, bringing the threat of rain.

"Tomorrow we'll go get those papers together, how does that sound?" Soubi offered, smiling as he felt Ritsuka nod tiredly. For now, they just have to get home before the rain.

----

"Humans," the lanky, dark haired man started, reclining comfortably, "are disgusting. Rotting, decaying, corrupted beasts... controlled by the basest of desires." His perfect mouth twisted in distaste.

"They are so easily poisoned, twisted, betrayed..." he murmured, a knife blade snapping out, gleaming in the dim light.

"...and broken."

A flick of the wrist, and the blade snapped back neatly, disappearing in soft folds of fabric. The dark ears resting in his unruly mop of hair twitched minutely.

"What was that? Ah, yes, I too, am human," Seimei grinned, crouching down on the floor beside what appeared to be a pile of rags, but upon closer inspection, was a human form, just barely so. "Even my dear Ritsuka. I gave up everything. Everything to protect him." He stood up, surveying the mess on the ground. "I've stepped over corpses to keep people like you-" he gave the lump on the ground a particularly vicious kick, "-from touching him with your bleeding, diseased hands," he spat.

There was a sharp crunch of bones, and the softest of whimpers.

"And yet," Seimei murmured, fingers running through his hair distractedly, "And yet, you people have continued to besmirch him, my Ritsuka, who was perfect," he hissed, tipping the plastic container of clear fluid over that broken body, before casting it away. "Well I hope you're happy. I hope you are all really pleased with yourselves, because now-" he smiled slowly, those thin lips twisted with madness. The match-

"lt's all going to go up in flames"

-dangled between his long fingers, springing to life in a burst of heat. It fell to the ground like a flaming star to the earth, and then the darkness swallowed up the stench and screams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As they rounded the corner of his street, Ritsuka spotted a familiar pink haired figure, waiting at the gate.

"Yuiko!" he exclaimed happily, running over to her.

"Ritsuka-kun!" She appeared her usual bubbly self, expression lighting up at seeing Ritsuka again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled and pleased by her appearance. It was a jarring sensation to connect to the real world- or rather, his old world, again. But it was comforting to know that some constants, like Yuiko's energetic chatter, have not changed.

"Ah, Soubi-kun invited me; he said you two were cleaning up... I'm sorry about what happened to your mom," she said in one breath, hugging him instinctively, before pulling away, blushing furiously.

"Oh, he did?" Ritsuka murmured, unperturbed. "Well, I'm glad to see you, Yuiko. It's been a while."

"I'm very glad to see Ritsuka-kun too! Why haven't you been coming to school?" She asked as they entered the seemingly abandoned house, the kitchen entryway boarded up ominously.

"I've been... really busy with everything that has been going on..." he trailed off, opening the storage closet. "I'll be back in school soon enough," he reassured her with a smile.

"What a relief! Shinonome-sensei will be really happy to hear that."

They continued chatting happily as Soubi hung back, half listening. He was glad about the choice he made, because Ritsuka looked so relaxed around her. Almost acting his age.

"Wow, look at all these things," Yuiko marvelled as they pulled open musty boxes packed many years ago. "Were these all yours?"

"Yeah..." Ritsuka was holding, for technically the first time, baby toys and books and clothes that were well worn and used. But he could remember nothing in the slightest. With a pang of regret, he began sorting things out in piles for donation or disposal. No sign so far of what they had come to search for. However, the hastily scrawled name on the side of a box and the brief summary of its contents gave him an idea.

"Yuiko, I'll be right back," he said hastily, heading upstairs.

"Ok," she said, returning to sorting out the box she opened. "Soubi-kun..."

"Yes, Yuiko?" The older man replied, shifting all the boxes labelled with Seimei's name to the side, stacked in neat towers of cardboard.

"Ritsuka has changed," she started, voice calm and thoughtful. "In a good way... but also kind of sad. I want just want to help him feel better," she mumbled, overcome by a protective urge. "And I'm sure you feel the same way."

Soubi nodded, his smile bittersweet. "To be honest, I invited you here because I want you to help Ritsuka."

"Me?" she squeaked, flushing the same shade as her hair.

"Yes. Ritsuka has few friends, and you were the first to approach him-"

"B-but Soubi-kun, you're also..." Yuiko paused for a moment, trying to figure out what she was about to say. "...his friend."

Shaking his head sadly, he stared up at the dust motes swirling over head. "I don't have the right to call myself that."

"You're right," Yuiko said plaintively. "You aren't Ritsuka's friend."

Soubi blinked.

"You're... closer, than a friend. It's hard to describe exactly, but the way you treat him, and the way he gets so worked up... The only way I can describe it is that he needs you. And you need him- ah, sorry I'm rambling so much!" she said, looking a little embarrassed. "Sometimes I just start talking and talking and soon I don't even know what I'm talking about, aha..."

He found himself genuinely smiling at those earnest words and gentle expression. "Thank you," he said, idly stacking children's books. And then he smelled it, almost by accident, wafting in from the direction of the entryway.

Gasoline and smoke.

--

Ritsuka climbed the familiar steps to his room, momentarily absorbed with putting one foot in front of the other. But he passed his door, turning the handle to his older brother's bedroom. He couldn't remember the last time he was in here- more than a year ago. Beyond the doorway, the room was exactly the same as he remembered it last. If not for the layer of dust on every surface, Seimei could walk right into his room and things would be just as they were.

But he shook those thoughts from his mind, shutting the door behind him and opening the closet. His brother's clothes hung limply from their individual hangers, all arranged impeccably. Without thinking, he pulled out his brother's coat, the fading scent and harsh memories assaulting him in an unexpected wave. He pressed the scratchy wool to his cheek, feeling it grow damp with tears.

Where was his brother, the one who wore this coat and took care of him and calmed his mother down and meant everything to him? Somehow, everything had gone wrong, and now all he was left with was a ghost. But his brother wasn't dead- but he wasn't Seimei anymore either. And then a horrible thought crossed his mind- had Seimei been lying all along? Did he secretly hate him? Ritsuka remembered those childish insecurities when Seimei had 'died', how he thought Seimei left because he hated Ritsuka, grew sick of looking after him. Suddenly, it all seemed more likely than ever.

All of a sudden he felt like crying- although he already was- but just hurriedly put the coat back on its hanger, pushing the articles of clothing out of the way after wiping his face hastily. He tried to focus on the words of his mother's last letter.

_Don't forget your coat_

There, in the back of the closet was a few boxes of winter clothes. He tore open the top of the box, sifting through the winter jackets and snow boots he wore when he was much smaller. At the bottom of the box, forgotten by time and human memory, was a battered parcel bound by wax and string. He pulled it out, hearing paper rustle lightly inside. When he emerged from the closet, that's when he noticed the burning smell and the smoke leaking in from the outline of the door. His hand tried to turn the door handle, to no avail.

He was trapped.

--

Soubi grabbed Yuiko's arm without thinking, sprinting towards the front door. But the stairway was already an inferno, blocking them off from both Ritsuka and the front entrance. He backtracked, yanking open the back door, thrusting the both of them into the fresh air.

"Soubi-kun! What's happening?" Yuiko cried, looking startled and confused. Soubi wanted to ask the same, but he had one and only one priority: Ritsuka. He instructed her to get out into the street and call the fire department on her cellphone.

"But what about Ritsuka?"

"Don't worry," Soubi said, taking off to his familiar route up the side of the house. Practiced steps landed him gracefully on the ledge outside the window to Ritsuka's bedroom. He pushed it open with ease as smoke billowed out, filling his nose and mouth with a choking, acrid presence. Plunging into the room, he began calling desperately for Ritsuka. His blood ran cold as he got no response, but took a moment to clear his senses, realizing that Ritsuka wasn't in the room at all. He coughed, staying as low to the ground as he could, coming out into the hallway. Black, noxious smoke was coming thickly from the burning staircase. Trying the door to Seimei's room, he found it locked, but knew he had to get it open. His Fighter instincts were telling him Ritsuka was in there.

He got a running start, focusing the impact of the door on his shoulder. On the second blow the lock gave way, as he stood there dumbfounded for a moment. In the thick smoke of the room he could see a shadow of a figure bent over a small silhouette. As indistinct as it was, he knew.

"S-seimei," he coughed, as the figure vanished in an instant, breaking the spell that held him back. Soubi rushed forward, finding Ritsuka's small form on the carpet, wrapped in a long wool coat. He scooped him up in both arms, holding him close to his chest, feeling the heat at his back. The flames had spread rapidly up the stairs to the hallway, scorching the door, as if deliberately trying to corner them. The only path left was the heavy glass window that resisted being opened conventionally. By now the smoke was fogging his brain and burning his lungs, but he knew they couldn't fall here.

Soubi picked the first blunt object he could find- a crystal paperweight, banging it against the glass window until it shattered in his hands, leaving spiderweb cracks on the surface.

"Ritsuka..." he murmured, hugging the boy protectively, backing up to gain some momentum, before barrelling through the weakened glass.

And then, they were flying.

He hit the ground rolling in order to absorb the impact, while simultaneously driving the shards of glass in his clothes into his flesh, but kept Ritsuka safe. After that, things became a blur. Soubi vaguely remembered the wail of sirens and their morbid colors descending upon them. Someone was taking Ritsuka from him, as he reached out weakly, the bloody glass in his arms reflecting in the sunlight. Ritsuka wasn't waking up. Someone pulled him into an ambulance, not Ritsuka's. He passed out quietly to the drumbeat of blood.

--

Soubi awoke alone. The bandages across his arms were newly changed, and a set of clothes were waiting at the foot of the hospital bed. He got up slowly, ignoring the ache in his muscles, replacing the thin gown with the clothes taken from his apartment. Outside of his room, he recognized he was in the local hospital. Limping slightly, he barged into a familiar ward.

"Soubi. Good to hear you're back on your feet," Ritsu commented, unsettling the attending nurse who chose that moment to leave.

"Where's Ritsuka?" Soubi's voice sounded harsh and unused to his own ears.

"I heard you looked quite magnificent the other day, studded with glass and bleeding like a fool. If for nothing else, I wish I could still see to behold that sight-"

"He's on the fourth floor. Room 418," Nagisa cut in, mildly nauseated by Ritsu's words, while watching Soubi leave without another word.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Glad you caught on," Nagisa replied dryly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Soubi felt as if he had crossed some sort of barrier in reality, plunging him into a dream. Ritsuka looked so small and frail, more so than ever, lying in that hospital bed, his mouth covered with a plastic mask. The array of machines around him brought little comfort, nor did the clear cables snaked around the bed, connected to things like IVs and monitors that beeped.

It still didn't make sense, to Soubi. He had understood every word of the doctors and nurses- a coma, excessive trauma, smoke inhalation- but that didn't change the fact that Ritsuka was not waking up.

He stood by Ritsuka's bedside, where a vase of flowers- Yuiko's doing, of course, was sitting. They were crocuses, cheerful and simple. Just like her, he thought, as something dull and metallic caught his eye from inside the vase. Nestled in the stems was the seal that belonged to Ritsuka, engraved with the crest of the Septimal Moon. Soubi couldn't understand how it got there, and honestly couldn't care. He pocketed it automatically, feeling it clink against his own. Looking at flowers, and then back to Ritsuka's pale face, he felt his legs give, until he had sunk to his knees, grasping that small hand in silent supplication.

His sacrifice would never forgive him- and rightly so. His job was to see the enemy defeated. But he hadn't been able to take a single step in that smoke filled hell.

He was truly useless.

What had it all been for? He asked himself, trying to think back. Did Ritsuka find something in Seimei's room? Then what was the point of the fire? So deliberately set, it was not meant to destroy, but to trap and smoke them out like animals.

He stopped himself there, because asking too many questions simply resulted in frustration at having no answers. Breathing deeply, he sank into a blank state, tethering himself to reality by way of Ritsuka's hand, held by his own. One way or another, they would make it through this.

--

If earlier that day was a dream, now it had become a nightmare. He received the news with disbelief at first, and then a crushing sort of despair. Sitting in Ritsu and Nagisa's ward, they quietly consulted different possibilities.

"What if Bloodless took Ritsuka?" Nagisa offered, contemplating the idea. "There was no account of anyone who resembled them, but then again they wouldn't need to enter from conventional methods-"

"If a named pair entered the premises, I would have known," Soubi snapped, trying not to give into the urge to tear the entire hospital down to find Ritsuka.

"But there is a name that can disguise itself from you, Soubi," Ritsu pointed out, looking as if he was almost enjoying the whole affair. "Beloved."

"He wouldn't come here himself, would he?" Nagisa asked, expression scrunched up in distaste. "He hates getting his hands dirty. That's why he has minions like Bloodless."

"Yes, but he doesn't consider Ritsuka 'dirty'... Isn't that right, Soubi?" Ritsu said with a knowing smile that simply nauseated the Fighter.

Before Soubi could respond, a familiar voice crackled over the hospital PA.

"Find me."

And that was all.

"Go. You can do it."

And that was all.

Soubi felt the tug around his neck, like an invisible steel cable, leading him up like a dog on a leash or a convict to the execution block. His instincts wanted to resist each step he took, but his mind cleared away those distracting feelings, focusing only on one goal: Ritsuka.

Before he knew it, he was standing on the rooftop of the hospital, surrounded by the velvet night. He looked around anxiously and there, at the corner of the flat expanse was a forboding shadow against the moon, cradling his Sacrifice. Even from where he was standing, something seemed terribly off.

"Seimei!"

And Beloved just smiled. It made Soubi's pulse race, and not in a pleasant way. It was the smile that preceded pain, that heralded only hate, and left everything in pieces . Seimei raised a perfect, slim finger to his lips, whispering, "Be quiet."

And he was.

And then, he saw what was wrong.

"Seimei," he started, his voice barely audible. "Where are his ears?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Seimei shot back, eyes narrowing. "Frankly, how you covet him is disgusting," he continued, those cruel fingers exceptionally gentle in that mess of black of hair, looking faintly alien without that symbol of innocence.

"But how-" Soubi tried to interrupt, as he was silenced by Seimei once more.

"As I was saying, it's utterly revolting the way you look at my brother. Any longer and who knows what would have happened-"

"Seimei, you know I never would-"

"Would what, Soubi?" Seimei sneered, hugging Ritsuka closer to him protectively. "Never hurt him? Never ruin him? But you want to. I know the sort of filth that lies in your soul- after all, look at the man who raised you. And so I had to take some preemptive action-"

"No." Soubi whispered hoarsely, bile rising in his throat. No, no, no. It was not suppose to happen like this. This was sick. It mirrored too much of his own life to bear. Soubi was built to be unbreakable, but at the moment everything seemed on the verge of shattering.

An eyebrow was raised at that remark. "Since when do you talk like that to me, Soubi?" Seimei's voice had a cold edge of impatience now, chilling him to the bone. "Did you think you had any right, any claim, any sort of connection with him? Think again. He's mine," he finished, standing up, laying the unconscious boy precariously on the ledge. "Now, I'm only going to ask you once- Where is the seal?"

Soubi blinked, focusing on keeping his expression frozen in confusion. "I don't know where it is. Ritsuka doesn't have it?" He asked quietly, trying not to think about the weight in his pocket, feeling as if it were dragging him down to hell.

"You can't lie to me, Soubi. You know how that turns out like," Seimei hissed, taking a step closer, eyes narrowed in sharp loathing. There was an unbearable burning around his neck, as those strong fingers made contact with the darkened scar of his name. "It's painful, isn't it?" Beloved whispered, "But you love it. The pain is proof that I still own you-"

Soubi choked, a sound of protest fighting its way past his lips. Beloved caught that, countenance darkening, blinded by the insolence of his former Fighter.

"Worthless-"

"Blade of betrayal, which cuts so deeply- sever!"

The spell rang out from across the rooftop in unison, the Zero pair having just emerged from the stairwell. Seimei swore, stumbling back, the hand previously throttling Soubi dripping with blood from the both of them. "You can't use spells outside of a battle-" he hissed.

Youji smiled nastily, determined to get even this time. "But those who hold a seat in the Septimal Moon do," he said, flashing his half of it, as Natsuo stepped up, synced for the next assault.

"Tch. So, that old hag went this far-"

"No one-" Natsuo started, a spell that was more emotion than words ricocheting off the ground, splintering the concrete.

"-Can call Sensei that-" Youji broke in, following Natsuo as they cornered him to one end of the rooftop.

"-Except us!"

Seimei cursed, stepping onto the ledge, casting a look back at them- practically insects, scuttling and carrying diseases and making everything just absolutely filthy- and fell with just the quietest flutter of fabric, swallowed up by the night.

Natsuo rushed to the side of the rooftop, peering down. "There's no way he could have-"

"You never know what that bastard has up his sleeve," Youji spat, turning to the pair they had just rescued.

The midnight wind whipped at his hair, as Soubi made his way to Ritsuka, hurriedly pulling him from the ledge. As he shifted that small body, something slipped off, landing softly on the ground.

A black wig.

Soubi could almost hear Beloved's mocking laughter, as he nearly wept at the sight of his ears, flattened against his dark hair. That sleek black tail was tucked neatly into the other's pajamas, completing the illusion. "I love you," he whispered, hoarse and strained, his body wrapping itself around the other, face buried against that small shoulder.

Beside him, Youji was about to speak, before Natsuo shushed him, pushing him along to make a quiet exit.

Those three words were all he had the strength to say, lungs wracked with silent anguish. The gauntlet of emotions he had just run through left him battered worse than jumping through the second story window. His training instinctively rejected these emotions: Jealousy, anger, pride and pity. There was only suppose to be faith in his Master and Sacrifice, and all else was to fall away. But who was his master?

Seimei owned his body, claiming it with the edge of a knife and bleeding letters. He was like a puppet on a string, after spending so long with every muscle and breath relying on that cold smile.

And that's all he was supposed to be- a body, a blank, to be named, owned, and used.

But undoubtedly there was a part of him- he wouldn't go as far to call it his heart, because that organ merely beat upon demand. He wouldn't call it his soul either- because according to the world, it was something Blanks lacked. But whatever it was, it belonged to none other than the boy in his arms, his Sacrifice, who had begun to stir, squirming against his overbearing hold.

"Soubi," Ritsuka mumbled sleepily, gaze out of focus. "Grown ups aren't supposed to cry,"

"I know," he replied quietly, wrapping him inside his coat, carrying him back inside the stairwell. There would be time for that later.

A/N: Thanks to anyone still following this, for putting up with the wait. Its depressing my update schedule is even more sporadic than Kouga's manga chapters, though since they have been coming out on a regular schedule as of late, I really can't say thta anymore. Good news and bad news: three projected chapters left (good news), exams are coming up for me so next update is extremely tentative at this point. But all in all, thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Sick Rose**

Oh Rose, Thou Art Sick!

The Invisible Worm

That flies in the night

In the howling Storm,

Has found out they bed

Of Crimson joy,

And his dark secret love

Does thy life destroy.

-William Blake

Part III

"What did you find in Seimei's room?" Soubi asked quietly, putting away the dishes from dinner. They were both discharged from the hospital that morning, and immediately Soubi had brought Ritsuka back to his apartment.

Ritsuka was bristling against the other's increased attention to him, uncomfortable with the other's hovering. "There was a big envelope," he started, wiping down the table. "It looked really old, and I think it's the file we were looking for."

"Do you think it burned?" Soubi suggested, half wishing it were true, only because the alternative was worse.

"No. They definitely took it."

"They?" Soubi stood in front of Ritsuka now, looking down into those grave eyes.

"The person who started the fire."

Soubi refrained from delving into that subject although he was positive Ritsuka knew who the culprit was. Otherwise the boy's jaw wouldn't be set like that, and those eyes so downcast. He didn't know what to do, so he simply leaned down and kissed him.

The young boy's response was delayed by plain surprise, as he jerked back reflexively. But Soubi had gently grasped his arms, pulling that nervous frame against his body- warm and solid. This was the first time in a while Soubi expressed this kind of affection- Ritsuka remembered those outbursts where he told Soubi not to say-

"I love you," the man murmured, pulling away dutifully.

_Then say you're mine_.

Ritsuka surprised himself with such a thought, though the pain of Soubi's conflicting loyalties was undeniable. His fighter was kneeling before him, kissing the flat of his palm.

"Why?" was all Ritsuka could manage, feeling a heavy lump in his throat. His heart was racing, as it always did at times like these. He abhorred feeling so weak, constantly being overwhelmed by the whirlwind of emotion his Fighter evoked in him.

Soubi looked up, meeting that soft gaze, which was burdened by the compassion of innocence. "Because," Soubi replied, abruptly standing to pick him up, carrying him to the darkened bedroom. The bed was still unmade, sheets piled up on the end. "Because I'm yours," he said simply, kissing him again.

_Don't lie._

Ritsuka pleaded silently, finding it hard to fight off those warm limbs, and finding it even harder to want to. It was a nice lie to believe in, at least.

His Fighter looked like he heard the mental response, kissing him again, those lips soft and pliant and ever so intoxicating. "I'll never betray you," _again, _ he added silently, lips brushing that flushed cheek.

Ritsuka blushed, too embarrassed by this sort of behavior. He knew Soubi was an "adult", but sometimes when he caught the other's eye, he felt that Soubi was just as lost as he. "I'll believe it when I see it," he murmured, rolling over on his stomach, cheek pressed to the cool pillow.

Firm fingers were on his back, stroking soothingly along the curve of his spine. He shivered, but it was surprisingly calming.

"Me too," Soubi replied.

--

It was still dark when the phone rang, though it was approaching the afternoon of the next day. Heavy clouds hung in the sky, casting everything in a watery light. Soubi stumbled out of bed, reluctant to leave Ritsuka who was still curled up on the bed, asleep.

"Hello?" he muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Soubi." Great. Ritsu, first thing in the morning.

"What."

"Don't sound so dour. Listen, Bloodless is on the move. Seimei is obviously behind it, but we can't pinpoint his location or objective. But he has those papers, and you need to get them back."

"Why?" Soubi mumbled, watching Ritsuka get out of bed, dark hair tousled from sleep.

Ritsu told him.

Soubi hung up, heading to the bathroom. An hour and a hasty breakfast later, they were heading into the hospital, which was starting to feel like their headquarters.

"Where's Nagisa?" Soubi inquired curtly, entering first.

"She was discharged today. That's how they news got to us- she's a hostage, and so is the entire school.

"What?" Soubi said incredulously. The Septimal Moon Academy had defenses, defenses that couldn't be easily penetrated except by-

Ritsu held out a letter to him, and Soubi wondered how the other read it without being able to see.

"Bloodless."

"Is Seimei there, then?" Ritsuka interjected, looking agitated.

"I would assume so, since they are demanding you, in exchange for the school," Ritsu said, unnerving the young boy by looking in his direction.

"He's not going," Soubi said quickly, watching the situation spiral out of hand.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka exclaimed sharply. "I am going and you will not stop me. That's an order."

His Fighter was momentarily shocked at such a direct, concise order. He was only trying to help, to keep him safe, but in the back of his mind, he knew Ritsuka was right. This needed to come to an end, one way or another, but at least he knew who he was going to stand beside.

They hours slipped past as they went over a plan- Ritsu had somehow convinced Ritsuka that he will also go- blind as he was, it was still his school, he argued. The sun was hovering over the horizon, and they would have to leave soon to be able to take advantage of the dark. Soubi left to meet the driver, leaving the two alone.

"Why is he doing this..." Ritsuka sighed to himself, slumping back in his chair.

"You shouldn't be asking that. Ask yourself how you will win," Ritsu said with a tinge of smugness. "Your inexperience and lack of education sets you at a severe disadvantage."

The young boy's ears twitched in irritation. "It's not my fault. I never asked for-"

"When in life are you ever asked for anything to happen to you?" Ritsu replied coolly. "There's no point to childish whining. You need to able to think on your feet and support your Fighter. That's your role."

"I can see why Soubi dislikes you so much," Ritsuka muttered under his breath.

"No, you don't. And I hope you never will," The former teacher said quietly, almost to himself as Soubi returned, accompanied by a nurse with a wheel chair.

It was time.

Ritsuka climbed into the back seat, a little uneasy with Soubi in the passenger seat. His Fighter's expression and body language agreed, glaring at Ritsu who was helped into the car beside Ritsuka by a hospital attendant. It was a different driver from the one who took them to get Kio, and a different car. It was a black SUV which tried to be inconspicuous, but just made it worse, he felt. Ritsuka distracted himself by remembering more pleasant thoughts, which all seemed to be suspiciously warm and attentive.

On the way, it began to rain.

The constant sound of the windshield wipers lulled him to sleep, as he slumped against the window, watching the rain drip down the glass. From the front, Soubi offered the familiar seal to Ritsuka, who had completely forgotten about it.

"I found it on your bedside at the hospital. Apparently, we aren't as helpless as we seem."

Ritsuka took it wordlessly, wondering privately how it was suppose to help. As if prompted (though no one asked) Ritsu went over the plan once more.

"To our knowledge, Bloodless has the surviving heads of the Septimal Moon hostage. We assume Seimei has forced Nana to unlock our confidential database to confirm the contents of the file. Our priority is to take down Beloved, but undoubtedly we will have to face Bloodless. As far as our intel, all I can tell you is that Yurio is a Blank and their name is indicative of their unique ability.

"What ability?" Soubi asked, reluctant to be indebted to Ritsu, but he would feel much more comfortable knowing what was in store in the next inevitable fight.

"They are not lacking in humanity or life, like one might assume, but it actually defines their fighting style. They specialize in bloodless victories."

"How is that possible?" Soubi asked impatiently. "Battles are fundamentally contests of drawing blood to incapacitate or restrain."

"Exactly. They have an 'ultimate restraint'" Ritsu gestured, "We'll have to be extra careful not to get caught."

As the conversation drifted, the grey skies looked down upon them. No one noticed the truck approaching the mostly deserted road, its cargo being towed behind it. Suddenly, the driver cursed, before the corner of the truck plowed into the driver's side, the air resounding with the horrible noise of crushed metal and bones. The sheer force of the truck had flipped the SUV on its side, pinning Ritsu's side to the pavement. The door on Ritsuka's side was wrenched open, as Soubi, his door also blocked off and on the verge of passing out, watched helplessly as he fought to stay conscious. Someone cut Ritsuka out of his seatbelt- Soubi couldn't see who, but the boy was clearly knocked out. He caught a glimpse of the abductors, before completely passing out.

A/N: Well, we're into the third and final part of the story, so expect Ave, Agnus Dei to be wrapping up before the end of May. Until then!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Soubi awoke, he was cold, wet, and his cheek stung. To make matters worse, a familiar yet aggravating voice was ordering him around imperiously.

"Soubi, wake up. We need to move, now."

He blinked, Ritsu coming unpleasantly into focus. Soubi tried not to look at the crushed driver's side while unbuckling his seatbelt. Crawling to the back where he could climb out of the door, he helped Ritsu out of the car. His former teacher was still wearing that ash grey kimono, which he noticed matched the sky. He shook the broken glass out of his own jacket, looking around at their surroundings.

"They've taken Ritsuka to the school, presumably. We can take a path through the woods, it leads to the rear of the campus. Follow this road until there's a broken guardrail."

Having said his bit, Ritsu reached out to firmly grasp the other's wrist, indicating for him to start moving. Soubi sighed, feeling as if he had no other choice, which at this point, he didn't. He tried not to think about the way the other's hand gripped his wrist, as if it were the leash for a seeing eye dog.

Though that's what it was, Soubi thought as he stopped at the gap in the guardrail. He was guiding the man who had guided him, though not necessarily to good places. They began the slow trek through the uneven terrain as the rain began to fall with increasing intensity. Ritsu would occasionally ask for landmarks and seemed to derive some sort of internal map from the descriptions of the skyline and surrounding trees. When the rain became too much, they took refuge beneath a drooping fir beside the crude path.

"Why are you here, Ritsu? What's in it for you?" Soubi said abruptly, watching his former teacher lean against the damp bark, drenched but unperturbed.

"It's the duty of a teacher to care for his pupils," Ritsu replied offhandedly.

Soubi scoffed in disbelief, crossing his arms."Of course, it's all about the well being of your students. Nothing to do with the fact you're a sick-"

"I hope you're not feeling sorry for yourself because honestly that's pathetic," Ritsu cut him off, shrugging indifferently. "I made you into a brilliant Fighter. Would you rather be weak and incapable of protecting those you are bound to protect?"

"I am weak, Ritsu. Look at our situation. It's my weakness that-"

"You are afraid of thinking, Soubi. When did you become like this? You need to react on logic and absolute obedience, not on some fleeting emotion. At any rate, we can have a heart to heart later, I can hear the rain has eased its assault on the ground," Ritsu said softly, extending his hand to Soubi as if he was the one who was going to guide him.

Soubi just frowned while taking that hand with an exasperated sigh. The path before them began to clear and soon it turned into a narrowly paved road. Their pace quickened as one of the campus buildings came into sight. Apparently Ritsu really did know his way about the grounds, but Soubi was too lost in his own thoughts to admire the fact.

They approached the heavy wrought iron gate, which posed another obstacle. It was locked and coincidentally the keyhole was a perfect square.

"Use the seal, Soubi," Ritsu said impatiently as his former student dug it out of his pocket reluctantly. For once, Soubi thought, the cursed symbol served a practical use. He slid it easily into the slot as the gate swung open on well oiled hinges.

"Now, to our left, about ten meters ahead, there is a storm door. Open it, and we'll be in the underground level of the school. There's a service passage up to the library."

Soubi obeyed, glad to be out of the rain, but chilled in the damp and darkness below. Their footsteps were the only sound against the wet cement as the passage stretched on and on, intermittently lit by a flickering florescent worklight. Ritsu was giving eerily accurate directions as usual- Soubi figured he must have memorized the distances by their strides.

"A left around the corner, there will be stairs-"

"We can't let you in to the library," a familiar voice called out as the pair named Bloodless emerged from around the corner. Hideo looked disinterested as usual, but his Fighter was like a live wire, the unsated thirst for violence visible in those narrowed eyes.

"Seimei has a lot to talk about his with brother, so he said it was okay to kill you," Yurio said maliciously.

Ritsu's expression was scornful, even without his mocking eyes. "Soubi, you can handle this."

Cursing the flippant nature of his former mentor, Soubi had no choice but to call it first.

"Battle System Engage!"

The familiar field stretched out to envelope them, the colors blending subtly, the air charged with power.

"We are Bloodless, and your defeat will come swiftly," Yurio taunted.

"I am Soubi," he replied simply, as Yurio hooted with laughter.

"I know you're a Blank, but at least put up a fight- Restrain!" The Bloodless Fighter struck like lightning, overconfident in their assured victory. After all the two were such a pathetic pair- a blind old man and a broken Fighter who had no bond.

"Futile. With no name, you have nothing to control. I am beyond you- Submit!" Soubi countered, a burning sensation searing his neck like a noose at those blasphemous words.

Yurio growled with frustration, launching an all out offensive. "We will win. You claim to have no name- then cease to exist! Cease to want! Cease to bleed!"

The words came at him sharply and Soubi barely managed to endure the onslaught, his throat continuing to bleed defiantly.

"You can't fight like this, can you?" Hideo interrupted all of a sudden, as if they weren't even in the midst of a battle. "Who are you trying to restrain? Who are you trying to save?"

"Soubi," Ritsu called out harshly. "Close your mind, don't try to answer his question-"

It was too late, as the trap Bloodless had laid caught the tall Fighter, who now stood motionless, his gaze focused far away.

_It was warm. He was in his bedroom, but the air was heavy and sweet, perfumed with something he could not name. Spices? Incense? Bewildered, he couldn't remember why he was here, except that he was and he felt extraordinarily tired. He sat on the bed, before sitting up abruptly, staring in alarm at the small shape under the covers._

_A familiar head of mussed hair poked out of the sheets, wide eyes blinking innocently._

_"Why are you here, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked gently, a lump rising in his throat. Why did this situation feel wrong-_ it's only wrong if you choose to think about it that way_, a second voice in his head said sweetly._

_Ritsuka yawned, ears twitching sleepily. "What are you talking about?" his tail swished impatiently. "I was waiting for you to come home."_

_This wasn't possible, Soubi tried to tell himself. Yet... smooth tender limbs were sprawled over his lap, as that boy reached around, mischievously tugging. It was a foreign feeling- Soubi's eyes widened in shock- before touching the top of his own head gently. Ears and a tail, the same husky honey color of his hair._

_This wasn't right. _But yet it is_, that elegant voice purred. _This is how it should be, so why fight it_? Soubi let out a soft gasp of surprise as he found himself flat on his back, Ritsuka curled up on top of him, looking so at peace, so content..._

Why not stay like this? This is what you want. You want him. You want your innocence back. You don't want to suffer anymore, right? Because it's painful. You don't want pain. You don't want to think. You just want...

_"I love you," Ritsuka whispered._

_Those words fell like the blade of the guillotine, and Soubi thought no more._

_From the shadow of the doorway, a woman turned to leave, sighing._

The battle was not going well. Ritsu wasn't so far gone he couldn't hold his own- but he was continuing to lose ground. Soubi was still on his knees, expression blank. A chain snaked around his ankle, causing him to stumble.

"Hideo, do it now!" Yurio crowed in triumph, blood coursing down her pale cheek, mixing in her hair.

The second web of illusion was weaker than what held Soubi and Ritsu brushed it off with ease. "I have no desire to see any longer, whether it be this bleak reality or your well practiced illusions," he spat, getting up slowly.

"That's comforting to hear," a familiar, yet haunting voice called, stopping Ritsu in mid spell. For a moment, he thought the Bloodless sacrifice had gotten to him and that voice was merely a fabrication. But he could also sense Bloodless' unease in the air and knew something had changed, hopefully for their side. It was a long shot, but that subtle intonation masked by Soubi's own voice gave it away.

"Hana," he called softly, like a spell to unleash the carefully kept memories of his deceased colleague- and Fighter.

"I'm glad you still remember me," she replied curtly.

"How is this-"

"You inadvertently invoked the Godless blood in Soubi when you activated your own name,"

Bloodless watched as Soubi stood up, his demeanor completely different and bearing no signs of the illusion that had initially caught him. When the tall Fighter opened his eyes and spoke, it was with a startlingly cold tone. Yurio edges back nervously, unsettled. No one had broken Hideo's spell and Names were not hereditary things- as far as they knew.

"I'm not happy with the way you've treated my son, but first we need to take care of this pair, right?"

Ritsu nodded dumbly, feeling the thread he cut long ago tug at him once again. The fact he could only hear her voice only reinforced that sensation. Standing up straight, they began anew.

"We are Godless and will submit to none."

"Crush the fools who think they can contest us," Hana said, her words applying an dominating pressure across the field.

"You are not a true name, dissolve your bond!" Yurio shouted furiously, unable to pin the apprehension from this pair down. There was a legendary depth of experience and cruelty behind those spells and Yurio detested being outdone.

"What do you, entity of no blood, know of bonds?"

Bloodless' attack deflected off her question.

"You are the ones with no bond. Contempt is weak and so is your defense. Collapse and restrain!" Ritsu felt her spell shatter their shield as Hideo struggled to absorb the damage without relinquishing the spell barely holding Soubi- no, Godless back.

"We who stand above all, will watch you die," Hana said calmly, as if discussing the most mundane topic. This always fascinated Ritsu- her ability to bend anything to her will, be it life or god himself.

"That's against the rules-" Yurio screeched, her face contorted with rage.

Ritsu smiled.

"We have no higher authority."

Hana was targeting Hideo because he bore the legitimate name. But before she could sever the life thread, Hideo grabbed his Fighter, forcing her to take the force of her spell. Still grasping his Fighter, who perished with a shriek, a flash of silver spun in the air, aimed at the one who killed the Blank Fighter. In her state of focus, Hana didn't even register it until Ritsu had stepped in front of her, the jet black handle of a knife protruding from his chest.

Ritsu gasped, the wind knocked out of his chest. Even if he could see, the knife had flown too fast to register. It was not the connection to his Fighter that made him move in that exact instant to take the knife intended for another, but it was the fact he still had to protect Soubi-kun. Too little, too late, Soubi would probably say he heard his reasoning, but it was better than nothing. He hissed involuntarily as the blade was pulled out of him- bless Hana, she had no qualms over his suffering- and a few seconds later he felt the Bloodless name vanish permanently.

_"Soubi. It's time to wake up,"_

_A cold, almost bitter voice cut through the sickly sweet haze of his mind, splintering the sensation of soft skin and shallow, delicate breaths._

_"I don't want to."_

_"Ritsuka needs you."_

_Soubi peered at the speaker, a serious woman-no, his mother- the same as ten years ago on the day of the accident, her honey colored hair falling about her shoulders. Her voice was like a ship's line, towing him slowly to shore. "This isn't the world you belong in. You need to wake up."_

_"But I am afraid," he whispered, the air feeling cool and damp._

_"You have no reason to fear," she whispered, smoothing out his hair and smiling wistfully. "After all, you are my son."_

_He blinked slowly, feeling as if he was surfacing from the dark depths of the ocean, aching for air. The wave crested and broke, memories surging through his mind all at once._

_And then all he saw was blood._

"Hana?"

He was holding Ritsu, his former teacher's front stained with dark blood, welling up from inside.

"Ritsu, what happened?" Soubi asked, shaken and dizzy.

"Oh, you're back," Ritsu managed to say with unconvincing disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Soubi said while trying to stop the bleeding. "Why were you calling my mother's name?"

"No reason," Ritsu coughed weakly, trying to wave him off. "Hurry. Loveless needs you."

"But you're-"

"Dying. Yes. It happens, but it's really not your concern, Soubi-kun," Ritsu said with some difficulty, reaching out weakly to pull the seal out of Soubi's pocket, pressing it against his own bloodsoaked clothes. The end glistened wetly as he grasped Soubi's arm, pressing it against the inside of his wrist. It left a bloody imprint that burned magnificently, though the Fighter hardly felt it. "There. It's a blood promise to fulfill your one and only responsibility- protecting your Sacrifice." he said sternly, arms dropping heavily to his side.

Soubi swallowed hard, finding it difficult to loathe this man- while he rightly should, when in the back of his mind he knew Ritsu was dying for him. What shocked him more was all the questions he needed to ask, the things he needed to know, when a week ago he recoiled at the thought of having to communicate with him. All the same, he held himself back, simply grasping the other's hand in his own.

"You were always my cutest student," his former teacher murmured, expression softening as he finally faded.

The pledge burning on the inside of his wrist forced him to move again, until he was in front of the entrance to the library. Ritsuka needed him.

A/N: Things are coming to a close, with only one more chapter left! Also, I apologize for mistaking Yurio's gender. The translations that were out at the time I wrote the earlier chapters hadn't specified her gender, and I'm actually surprised at myself for missing it. However, everything has been corrected, unless she is not a she, and suddenly a he in the new chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Someone was humming to him, a silly lullaby that always put him to sleep when Seimei sang it to him-

Seimei.

Ritsuka stirred slowly, sprawled on a stiff couch. He dimly recognized the tall bookshelves of the library illuminated only by the fireplace.

"You're awake, Ritsuka."

Seimei was sitting beside him, smiling genially.

"Where's Soubi? What happened to him?" he asked groggily, his head feeling stuffy and sluggish.

"They don't matter. Don't think about them anymore. Think only about me," his brother murmured, sitting beside him, calmly smoothing out his hair as if nothing was wrong. Seimei was scaring him and Ritsuka hated how many times that seemed to happen.

Ritsuka shied away, unsure of how to continue. "What was in the file, Seimei? Why did I lose my memories?"

"That file wouldn't have told you anything about why you lost your memories. Only how to bring them back."

"How?" Rituska insisted, heart racing.

"Just remember," he said, pulling his brother against him suddenly as the young boy fought the instinct to struggle, crying out in surprise. That familiar, comforting hand covered his eyes, a low, poisonous voice weaving a spell by his ear.

"Think back to that night. Mother was going to take you out to the park. It was the night before your 10th birthday. You wandered off by yourself, and turned the corner."

Ritsuka tried to break free, trapped in a memory that wasn't his. But it had to have been, because everything was so familiar. It was the street he grew up in. He saw himself, so small, wander off the playground, unafraid of the streets he had known all his life.

But he had not known what death looked like. Waiting around the corner was a scene of carnage. It was a waking nightmare, to stand and watch his own brother look on indifferently as a tall adult- Soubi, he recognized now- grasp his bloody adversary and break his neck. There was just so much blood.

Seimei turned to see his younger brother wander onto the battle field, when it should be invisible to those who are unnamed. He wouldn't stand for it- for those selfish adults to try and take his brother away. But he also couldn't stand Ritsuka witnessing something like this, before he was ready. He gave chase.

Ritsuka was running so fast. Somehow along the way he began to cry, unable to comprehend. Why would Seimei do such a horrible thing? He heard footfalls behind him, and knew it was his brother. But he didn't stop. He didn't stop until someone caught him by the shoulder and he was turned around, forced to look up at Seimei.

"You were so scared of me. I couldn't take it."

Ritsuka sobbed and begged, confused and frustrated.

"Then you said it. You said you hated me."

He remembered those accidental words slipping out in a panic, never to be taken back.

"I couldn't have that, you see? You were born for me. You will always love me," Seimei murmured, as his covered Ritsuka's eyes, damning him to the darkness.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

A searing pain shot through his limbs as he screamed, every thought and memory ripped from his mind. It was the sort of pain that filled every crevice of his consciousness. Ritsuka tried to think, but as each second passed he couldn't remember a single thing to think. His cries subsided to quiet whimpers as his body went limp, still trying to remember something- anything at all.

"I love you."

Like falling out of bed, he started awake, looking around the dark library. He was trembling, shivering despite the heat of the fire. Scrambling off the couch, he tripped, choking over his own sobs.

"That's why I lost my memory? You took it?!" Scattered all around him were papers from the file he found- a few were pictures of himself a few years ago, and complex reports from hospitals. His chest felt cold and heavy as if filled with weights. "Why?"

Seimei looked benevolently at him. "Because you were traumatized. I only had your interest at heart. I couldn't let this diseased world infect you," he said quietly, his hand resting lightly on Ritsuka's shoulder.

The young boy flinched. "But you..."

"I did what I had to do, Ritsuka. It was the only way to protect you, don't you see? Give me the seal Ritsuka, and things will go back to normal. You won't have to fight anymore, you won't have to be betrayed anymore, and you won't have to lose me," his brother said said, his grip tightening as the threat became clear in his voice.

"No..." Ritsuka curled up, backing away. He felt like such a child, such a helpless, weak child. Deception and betrayal was all he had ever known and he wasn't quite sure what a life without it would be like.

"It's for your own good--"

"Liar!"

Seimei froze, expression hardening. "That's not how you talk to your older brother. I'm all you have Ritsuka."

"You're wrong."

"You can't possibly be talking about that useless Fighter. I can prove it- Soubi. I know you're there. Come out now."

As if dragged by a chain, Soubi stepped stiffly into the firelight. He was going to make good on his word, to change, to resist, to _disobey_.

"Get the seal," he commanded coldly.

"Stop it Soubi! This is an order."

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka." It was all he could say as his arms moved on his own, shaking as he tried to fight Seimei's will. Seimei laughed at such a pathetic display of resistance.

Ritsuka's thin wrists were pinned above his head as he was pushed to the wall against his will. Soubi moved slowly, fumbling in the boy's pocket.

Fighting back even more tears, Ritsuka fought to keep his voice even. He couldn't give up now. Some force was keeping him from doing so. "Soubi. You said you would never betray me, didn't you? Last night?"

There was the barest flicker of recognition in his Fighter's eyes. Soubi drew the small object from Ritsuka's pocket, handing it wordlessly to Seimei while keeping his Sacrifice against the wall.

"Look how obedient he is. See, Ritsuka? He never cared about you-"

"You said you loved me, Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted, trying to get Soubi to just look at him, acknowledge him, believe him.

Seimei frowned in disgust, thrusting the smooth handle of his knife into Soubi's palm. "You need to be punished, Ritsuka. If only you obeyed me, so many people wouldn't have died. Like mother."

Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock, trying not to fixate too much on the knife.

"Soubi. You know how it's done."

Loveless' Fighter was shaking so badly the knife point wouldn't stay still. Ritsuka didn't dare to breathe, flinching as the tip of the knife bit into the exposed skin above the collar of his shirt. It began to make the crude shape of a letter, dark and wet against that pale skin. But before Soubi could life the knife, Ritsuka actually leaned forward though it pressed even more painfully into his skin, to kiss him, gentle and slow. Somewhere in the midst of the pain and adrenaline, Ritsuka understood why Soubi would kiss him, exactly like this. It was a transfer of power, but it was also a sign of acceptance. With that kiss he welcomed Soubi, his responsibility, and even his death, if it was to come to that.

In that instant, Soubi felt it. The connection that was once a gossamer thread was more like a steel cable now. He could feel his Sacrifice's- no, Ritsuka's pain, his loneliness, his love. There was no greater power than this. After being torn apart for so long, now there was one and only one name he would fight for. It was too precious, too important, to fail.

"Soubi. Why have you stopped," Seimei asked irritably, just noticing something was amiss.

"Please forgive me," Soubi whispered to his Sacrifice, drawing the knife back, the tip coated in blood. His body whipped around, the knife in hand, slaying Beloved in one, simple movement. It was so terrifyingly easy- bringing the edge across his throat in a smooth, bloody line. Just like a collar.

Beloved fell, choking silently, refusing by sheer will power not to make a sound. Seimei simply sat, and watched Soubi's neck become dark with blood. He made no move, no gesture for help- Ritsuka never knew what he would have done if Seimei had asked for help. Maybe Seimei knew that, and simply slid down the wall behind him and died with a cold stare.

The letters on Soubi's neck were bleeding again, as punishment for his betrayal. Bleeding for a final time, it seemed. Soubi dropped the knife before turning to pick up Ritsuka. He held the boy close against him as their blood mingled, indistinguishable under one name. As they left, Ritsuka's eyes met the lifeless gaze of his brother. It must have been a trick of the firelight, but in that moment, he saw his brother's smile.

They were walking through the tunnels again, flooded with the harsh lights lining the walls. Men in uniforms were running every which way, their radios crackling unpleasantly. The spot where Soubi had left Ritsu was being sprayed down by a team in white suits. As they emerged, all the noise and lights seemed to fade away. They heard only their hearts, Ritsuka's still pounding furiously, his Fighter's considerably more sedate. They had gone in as two and emerged as one, united under the endless sky.

One Year Later

"Ritsuka! Let's walk home together!" Yuiko burst into his classroom, swinging her black bookbag at her side.

"Sorry Yuiko, not today," he replied, smiling apologetically. "Let's get cake tomorrow, okay?"

Having sorted out his plans, he left quickly, exiting the entrance of the local junior high.

Waiting at the gate, looking exactly as he did three years ago, was a tall adult, smoking a cigarette. He turned, waving to the dark haired youth who was running towards him.

"Soubi! I told you to stop smoking," he said with an exasperated sigh, but made no move to take it from his Fighter.

"Bad habit," Soubi replied, flicking it away. He looked down at his Sacrificed, noticing how much Ritsuka had grown. Growth spurts were curious things, he discovered, as was adolescence. He made a mental note to investigate that later, while shifting the enormous bouquet of white lilies in his arms. They had an appointment right now. Soubi slipped the other's hand into his free hand surreptitiously, fingers loosely intertwined. Ritsuka said nothing, but his pleased expression was enough.

They began the long climb of the stone stairs to the cemetery, meeting a familiar trio on the way.

"Yo, Ritsuka," Youji waved cheerfully as he walked with Natsuo, flanking their teacher Nagisa who was dressed in an elaborate black funeral number.

"Still in mourning?" Soubi asked her.

"Of course not!" She snapped with her usual indignance, tossing her head proudly. "I got this last week."

"She wore it to the funeral last year," Natsuo whispered loudly, earning a scathing glare.

"And shouldn't you be showing a little respect?" she said accusingly to Soubi, eyeing his typical day to day clothes. "At least Ritsuka's uniform is the appropriate color."

Soubi shrugged, falling silent as they reached the top. First, they all stopped at the monument marking the Minami clan, all the markers appropriately facing south. Ritsuka remembered how they stood here a year ago, burying the first of those who fell that night. Nagisa was doing better than last year, only her face streaked with tears. For all their bickering, she lost someone very important to her when he died. She had brought white peonies, laying them before the grave.

Ritsuka left two white lilies, one for Ritsu and the other for Soubi's mother, who was his Fighter. The night after the funeral, Soubi had told him what he knew of Ritsu's history. It reflected much differently from the formal eulogy he had heard earlier. It was horrifying and tragic, but Ritsuka knew that in the end Ritsu saved Soubi's life, at the cost of his own.

They left Nagisa and the Zeroes. passing by the markers for Bloodless. Out of courtesy, they left a flower, remembering how no one came forth as a relative or representative on the day they were buried. At the very least, the Septimal Moon buries its own at this temple. They did the same for Nisei, whose body was unrecoverable, but his marker was still beside the one who shared his name. It was the last grave they visited. The Aoyagi House had an impressive array of previous leaders and on Ritsuka's request his mother was reinterred here, so she could be on the other side of her eldest son. Ritsuka laid the rest of the flowers before him, stepping back.

"Seimei. I hope you are doing well," he said quietly, eyes downcast. "I started junior high this year. If you were still here, you could have come to my entrance ceremony," he stopped, choking over his own words even after the weeks and months that have passed. "You'll always be my brother," he whispered, bowing respectfully.

Soubi drew the silently crying boy to his side, finding the words he felt free enough to say at last.

"Beloved. When I was reborn you gave me a name. When you left you gave me to Ritsuka. When you died, I didn't know what was mine any longer. But I've chosen. I hope you find peace. I will always protect Ritsuka," he finished, squeezing the other's hand like a lifeline.

Then they turned and left. The sun was setting, but it felt like their lives were just beginning.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Aoyagi-sensei! Look at my painting!" She couldn't have been older than seven, splattered cheerfully in what appeared to be red ink. He knelt down to examine her art, marvelling at the expressive wavy lines of red and white. "Agatsuma-sensei taught us how to make wood block butterflies," she declared proudly.

"He did? Where's Sensei now?"

"Ah, he's in the supply room," she answered, hurrying off to her friends.

"Thank you, Mai-chan." Ritsuka stood up, catching a glance at himself in the big antique mirror propped up against the wall. He really needed a haircut or Natsuo would try to braid it again. As acting principal of the Septimal Moon Academy, he needed to look more professional, but with the absence of his ears (which he still was getting used to), he noticed people no longer tried to treat him as a child.

Heading into the supply room, he spotted his Fighter examining wood blocks with a critical eye. "Soubi. Working hard?" he asked.

"Good morning, Aoyagi-_sensei_," Soubi replied teasingly, setting the blocks down.

Ritsuka blushed, looking away. "You don't have to call me that, you know," he mumbled, fidgeting like he used to do when they were much younger.

"But it suits you so well. You're a really good teacher. The kids all love you," Soubi added more seriously, absently stroking his soft black hair. It was getting rather long, he noticed. It was almost ten years ago, he remembered, that everything had changed. A couple years ago, Ritsuka officially took over as the principal after he graduated and reopened the school. Ritsuka wanted a place for guidance, not indoctrination, a place for growing, not training. It wasn't easy, but the elders respected Ritsuka's rightful claim and together they built a solid foundation.

"Thanks," Ritsuka murmured, idly tracing the faded scars on Soubi's throat. Nearly a decade later, and the scars had yet to completely fade. But they were practically invisible now, simply faded memories beneath the skin. He remembered asking Soubi all those years ago, whether it bothered him that his own name never appeared on his body, despite the many times Soubi checked. He hasn't forgotten the answer either.

_I'm not worried about your name. It's there, in a special place that most people can't see. It's written on your heart, Ritsuka, as I believe it's written on mine. How else can we be so connected?_

"I better get back to the office. I just wanted to check on your art class,"

"You're welcome any time," Soubi murmured, stealthily slipping his arm around the other's waist, drawing him into a not-so-chaste kiss. Ritsuka was taken by surprise, but pleased all the same, leaning in a little closer in response. Only as the chatter of Soubi's students got too close did Ritsuka pull away to head out, his cheeks flushed like the first day they met.

"I'll see you at home, Agatsuma-sensei," he called playfully, waving from the door.

"See you, Ritsuka."

The End

A/N: Just want to say thank you to all readers and fans of Loveless. All types of comments are welcome, and I sincerely hoped everyone enjoyed the ride.


End file.
